


Healing Touch

by MagdaTheMagpie



Series: Marvel & Magic [62]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/pseuds/MagdaTheMagpie
Summary: Bucky finds an unconventional healer for his soul.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Luna Lovegood
Series: Marvel & Magic [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109643
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2021





	Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Square N1: Luna/Bucky
> 
> I had to write another of this pairing because I used the other one to fill the "Captain America's Shield" square .

Bucky invented another bullshit excuse to leave the flat. It's not that he wasn't glad to have his friend back, living together in Brooklyn like old times, having a more or less normal life now that HYDRA and aliens had been dealt with, and that Normies were finally accepting of the Powered.

Bucky knew he  _ should _ be happy, or content, at the very least, but he had been torn apart too profoundly and he didn't fit quite right when Steve put the pieces of James Buchanan Barns back together. It bothered Bucky, like an itch he couldn't scratch, so, one day, as he walked past this window shop that claimed to "sooth the soul", Bucky said 'fuck it' to himself and walked in.

He had to try  _ something,  _ and none of the traditional doctors he had seen had been able to help. The wound was too deep for human eyes, so he might as well try a witch's, right?

Because that was the shop he had walked in: a witch's den. The magical people had integrated the rest of the world once the mutants had been accepted peacefully, and unless there were lizard people living  _ under _ their feet, they were the last of society to come out of hiding. Humanity was finally whole, and if Bucky was lucky, so would he one day.

"Good morning, Bucky," Luna greeted him when he walked in, a regular by now. "You're looking a bit blue today."

Bucky smiled despite himself. She always knew how he was feeling, with just a look. 'Reading his aura', she would say, even if it sounded like a load of bullshit.

"Hey, doll. Sorry, I don't have an appointment today, but…"

"That's quite alright. I had a feeling you'd be coming in, so I cleared my afternoon. Come on, lie down."

She patted the dentist-like chair that he had run away from that first time he had entered her den, because it had triggered so many bad memories from his time as HYDRA's lapdog. When he had returned the following day to apologize, he had cracked a smile upon seeing the chair had been decorated with so much frills and glitter, he only felt mild embarrassment at lying down on it.

That's when the magic had happened. Nothing like you would expect from a magician, no lights and fireworks, but everything you would expect from a fraud because it  _ looked _ like she wasn't doing anything.

Luna talked about his aura and his soul, plucking around him with her pale fingers as if she was smoothing ruffled feathers and… Bucky couldn't explain it, but it worked. He felt better. Not perfect, not by a longshot, but even Steve the Oblivious noticed he was in a good mood when he returned home after every seance.

So Bucky returned to Luna's den regularly, and he had been for about two months. Over time, he visited as much for her company as her healing touch. She was so sweet, and funny in her own way. She had an ethereal beauty to her too. Bucky often had to hold back from poking her to make sure she was really there and not a figment of his imagination, especially since she never actually touched him during her healing seances.

"I think this is the last of it," Luna said as she plucked the air over his head. "I've done all I can to give you a fresh start, the rest is in your hands."

Bucky's first instinct was to protest. He  _ needed  _ her, but if he had to be honest, he had felt the tear in his mind and soul slowly mend over time, disappearing a little more every time he saw Luna.

"What if it returns?" Bucky argued.

"Then you'll come back here. I'll always have time for you, Bucky."

Bucky knew she was right, but for the first time since he started visiting her den, he didn't feel good when he walked out her door.

"What's up, Buck?" Steve asked over the dish of pasta and meatballs at dinner. "You looking kinda blue."

The familiar words that usually came from Luna made him smile.

"I'm fine," he assured Steve, not wanting his friend to mother-hen him  _ again. _

"Well, yeah. You've been doing loads better lately… wherever it is you've been sneaking off to," Steve added knowingly.

Bucky looked away, both guilty and embarrassed at having kept something so important from Steve. Now that he was done with Luna's seances, he might as well confess.

"I've been seeing a witch."

Steve's mouth opened, then closed without a word, and he frowned instead.

"I've never… met one before," Steve admitted, and Bucky knew he was conflicted over his Catholic upbringing and their stance on witches, but honestly, they'd seen stranger shit.

"I...had a crack in my soul," Bucky explained. "Or something like that. Luna set it right. I feel…" Bucky closed his eyes, enjoying the new feeling. "I'm whole, now. Complete."

"I'm glad," Steve replied with a bright grin. "So why the sad face? We should celebrate."

"I'm not sure," Bucky admitted. "I… liked going there, I guess. I didn't expect to be done all of a sudden."

"The witch kicked you out?" Steve asked, biting back a chuckle. 

"No. She just said she had done all she could," Bucky defended himself. 

He had been a complete gentleman, and if there was one thing he regretted about his old self, it was how much of a cad he had been with dames in general.

"So… you  _ could _ go back. I'm sure I could use a bit of magic… whatever she does. Why don't you introduce me?"

Steve continued to surprise him. Don't get him wrong, Steve had always been the best wingman, but Bucky had not realized he needed one until now. It wasn't the loss of Luna's healing touch he was depressed over, but  _ her _ . He  _ liked  _ her. Now, all he had to do was figure out how to tell her. She did have an unusual fondness for radishes… maybe he could get her a bouquet of them?


End file.
